Favorite Dobe
by Natacchi
Summary: Kekacauan yang dibuat Itachi di hari ulang tahunnya, justru membuat Sasuke mendapatkan sang Dobe favoritnya. —One shot. JB's song inside. NO YAOI, SASUFEMNARU. Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke and -'Twins Hentai'-'s birthday, and for contest Sasuke's Birthday.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**FAVORITE DOBE**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

FAVORITE GIRL SONG AND LYRIC © Justin Bieber (and the crews)

FAVORITE DOBE © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing(s):**

SasuFemNaru. Slight SasuSaku, GaaFemNaru, and GaaSaku.

**Warnings:**

NO BOYS LOVE/YAOI, Gender Bending, AU, OOC, **gajeness** dan **lebayness** yang merajalela. Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke and -'Twins Hentai'-'s birthday, and for contest Sasuke's Birthday.

.

**Note tambahan:**

_Italic_+**bold**: Flashback percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

_Italic_: Lirik lagu.

Setting waktu: tahun 2010. Karena itu Sasuke bisa tahu lagu Justin Bieber. Anggap aja Konoha itu nama salah satu kota yang ada di Jepang saat ini. *ngarang* *kicked*

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THANK YOU.**

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Pagi hari yang damai, burung berkicau dengan riang. Matahari sudah menampakkan diri, siap menemani langkah setiap insan sampai malam menjelang. Tampak sepasang murid sedang berjalan di koridor antar kelas, hendak mencapai kelas XI yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah mereka.

"Teme! Kau tahu tidak? Ternyata Gaara menyukai Sakura! Haah~ Aku patah hatii~" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua pada seorang pemuda tampan dan _stoic_ yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"…Hn." Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya menjawab singkat ocehan gadis manis di sebelahnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, gadis ceria serta hiperaktif, berkulit _tan_ dan memiliki garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, adalah sahabat dan juga orang yang disukai Sasuke sejak mereka masih TK. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang tersohor di Konoha karena bisnis mereka yang mendunia.

"Gaara bilang, tipe perempuan kesukaannya itu yang jenius dan lemah lembut. Sudah susah-susah aku mengubah diriku jadi lemah lembut dan belajar giat, ternyata dia malah menyukai Sakura yang jelas-jelas fans nomor satumu, Teme."

"…" Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto lagi, walau hanya dengan gumaman pelan seperti biasanya.

'…_Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, masa dia tidak ingat…? Sekarang dia malah mengoceh tentang laki-laki lain sepanjang waktu. Baka Dobe, andai saja kau tahu, aku menyukaimu apa adanya… __Bukan seperti Gaara.'_

"Teme? Hei, Teme! Dengarkan ucapanku!"

"Hn."

"Ah, aku ini bodoh, juga tidak cantik. Aku populer sebagai gadis pembuat onar. Jelas saja aku tidak disukai Gaara. Sakura 'kan gadis paling cantik di sekolah, semua orang mengaguminya…"

'_Bagiku, hanya kau gadis nomor satu di hatiku, Dobe… __Kau lebih cantik dari Sakura atau siapapun.'_

"Di mana ya aku bisa bertemu laki-laki tampan yang menerimaku apa adanya~?"

'_Kau benar-benar seorang Dobe. __Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku sudah lama menginginkanmu? Kenapa semua malah jadi rumit begini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sampai aku jadi seperti ini, Dobe?'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Teme, apa kau tidak punya gadis yang kau sukai? Ah, pasti ada satu di antara fansmu 'kan?"

'_Hanya kau yang kupikirkan, Dobe, tak ada yang lai__n… Tak perduli apapun, kau selalu jadi nomor satu di hatiku.'_

"Teme! Jawab!"

"…Hn."

"Haah~ Jawabanmu selalu begitu. Oh ya, aku pasti punya penggemar rahasia 'kan? Rasanya aneh kalau tak ada seorangpun yang mengagumiku, hahaha…"

'_Aku penggemarmu, aku mengagumimu, dan aku menginginkanmu, Dobe. Mungkin saja, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu… Kau gadis favoritku, Dobe kesayanganku…"_

"Teme? Kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja?"

"Hn?"

Baru saja Naruto hendak membalas gumaman singkat Sasuke, tiba-tiba suara _speaker_ yang berada di koridor itu berbunyi 'ngiiing' memekakkan telinga. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah akrab di telinga Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Ehem-ehem, selamat pagi semuanya. Aku, Uchiha Itachi, ingin adikku tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke, datang ke ruang penyiaran sekarang juga. Cepat ya, Sasuke! Kalau tidak datang dalam 5 menit, aku bocorkan rahasia terpentingmu!"

Sebuah bulir keringat raksasa bertengger di masing-masing kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu dengan langkah malas, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Naruto langsung mengejar sahabatnya itu dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

"Itachi-nii mau apa, Teme?"

"Hn, tidak tahu. Dasar Baka Aniki." Percakapan mereka harus terhenti di sana karena Naruto pamit duluan ke kelas untuk mengerjakan PR. Dua sahabat karib itu pun berpisah jalan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

"Kenapa, Baka Aniki?" ketus Sasuke saat melihat wajah sumringah kakaknya. Ia baru saja sampai ke ruang penyiaran, dan melihat Itachi sedang berdiri sendirian di depan _microphone_ tempatnya berbicara tadi.

"Kemari, Otouto. Kau harus masuk dulu," ucap Itachi sambil nyengir tak jelas. Sepertinya ia senang sekali pagi ini. Sasuke hanya menurutinya, dan berjalan hingga sampai ke sisi Itachi.

"Aku sudah di sini, lalu apa?"

"Tutup matamu…?" ucap Itachi ragu-ragu—mungkin takut jikalau Sasuke akan melawan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tapi ia menurut saja. Daripada rahasia-entah-apa yang diucapkan Itachi tadi disebarluaskan, lebih baik Sasuke menuruti permintaan bodoh saudaranya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu pun menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke mendengar suara-suara aneh seperti gesekan antara kertas dan kayu, serta gesekan antara plastik dan kayu. "Nah, buka matamu!" seru Itachi bersemangat. Sasuke membuka matanya, dan mendapati sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah… gitar…?

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Baka Otouto! Ini hadiah untukmu!" seru Itachi sambil memaksa Sasuke mengambil kado pemberiannya; sebuah gitar akustik yang sudah lama diinginkan adiknya.

"…"

"Kau suka 'kan, Otouto? Aku menggunakan uang yang kukumpulkan sendiri untuk membelinya lho! Ayo berterimakasih pada _aniki_-mu ini!"

"…Kau… Baka Aniki…"

"Eh? Kenapa, Sasu-chan?"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menerjang kakaknya pertanda marah, tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang penyiaran, membuat suasana menjadi gaduh dan berantakan.

"Sasuke-kun~! Otanjoubi omedetou~!"

"Huwee~! Maafkan kami karena tidak tahu tentang ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-kun!"

Berbagai ucapan dan permintaan maaf tidak jelas diucapkan berbagai gadis di sana pada Sasuke yang terjepit di antara mereka—Itachi sudah tersingkirkan ke sudut ruangan dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin.

Ternyata saat Itachi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke tadi, ia lupa mematikan _microphone_ yang tadi dipakainya. Dan alhasil, obrolan mereka jadi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Itulah alasan mengapa sekarang Sasuke bisa terjepit di antara fans-fans beratnya.

Sasuke sudah berhasil menyembunyikan tanggal lahirnya selama ia duduk di kelas X, dan ia berharap bisa menyembunyikan hal itu sampai ia lulus sekolah. Sayang, karena tingkah bodoh kakaknya, sekarang seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen tahu tentang tanggal ulang tahun yang sudah susah payah ditutupnya rapat-rapat—hanya Naruto dan Itachi murid di Kohoha Gakuen yang tahu tentang tanggal lahirnya.

"Kalian semua… minggir," Sasuke memberikan _death glare_-nya pada gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Para perempuan itu pun mundur secara teratur, takut pada tatapan tajam pangeran pujaan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun~! Hei! Ini hari spesial! Ayo kita rayakan di kantin!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _pink_ muncul di balik pintu ruang penyiaran yang sunyi. Gadis cantik bernama Sakura itu pun masuk dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke seenaknya, membuat gerombolan gadis di sekeliling mereka iri padanya.

"Lepaskan, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan aura membunuh yang pekat di sekelilingnya sambil memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada gadis itu. Tapi Sakura yang tak takut hanya menarik-narik Sasuke dengan manja.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~ Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak membawa kado, jadi aku traktir di kantin saja ya~!"

"…Kubilang, lepaskan aku!" seru Sasuke sambil menghentakkan tangannya di pelukan Sakura. Setelah terlepas, ia segera melarikan diri dari ruangan itu, membuat gadis-gadis di sana–kecuali Sakura–membelalakkan matanya heran. Tumben seorang Sasuke melarikan diri dari kejaran fansnya.

Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memang membenci Sakura yang tidak pernah takut dengan tatapan mematikannya, karena itu sebisa mungkin pemuda berambut jabrik itu selalu menghindari Sakura. Ah ya, ternyata memang itu alasannya.

"Sasuke-kun~! Tunggu!" seru Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. Para fans Sasuke yang lain hanya menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura pergi mengejar Sasuke. Kalau beruntung, mungkin mereka bisa ikut merayakan hari ulang tahun sang pujaan hati mereka yang berhati dingin itu.

.

.

Langit cerah tanpa awan di sekelilingnya, sangat menyenangkan bisa memandanginya setiap saat. Dan sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di tempat yang strategis untuk menatap langit itu; atap gedung sekolah. Lagipula tempat ini bisa mempunyai dua fungsi bagi Sasuke—ini tempat yang strategis untuk menyembunyikan diri, dan tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri.

'_Baka Aniki! Padahal sudah kubilang jangan bocorkan tanggal ulang tahunku pada orang lain! Gara-gara hadiah bodohnya ini, semua perempuan gila itu malah sibuk mengejarku sejak tadi,'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap gitar di tangannya sebal. Pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kelas XI ini pun mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman—dan aman tentu saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan tempat di belakang tangki air di atap gedung tersebut. Segera ia duduk sambil bersandar di tangki itu, dan memperhatikan gitar di tangannya—yang masih memakai pita berwarna biru dongker di lehernya.

Ia mengernyit sejenak lalu melepaskan pita pengganggu itu, kemudian mencoba menyetel gitarnya agar memiliki bunyi yang pas. Beruntung, Itachi sudah menyetel gitar itu dengan benar. Kakak yang baik.

Sasuke mulai memetik gitar itu dan melantunkan lagu favoritnya, lagu yang melukiskan perasaannya pada Naruto, sambil membayangkan percakapan yang dilakukannya bersama gadis pecinta _ramen_ itu tadi pagi.

"_**Ah, aku ini bodoh, juga tidak cantik. Aku populer sebagai gadis pembuat onar. Jelas saja aku tidak disukai Gaara. Sakura 'kan gadis nomor satu di sekolah, semua orang mengaguminya…"**_

'_**Bagiku, hanya kau gadis nomor satu di hatiku, Dobe… **__**Kau lebih cantik dari Sakura atau siapapun.'**_

_.**  
**_

_I always knew you were the best,_

_the coolest girl I know…_

_So prettier than all the rest,_

_the star of my show…_

_.  
_

"_**Di mana ya aku bisa bertemu laki-laki tampan yang menerimaku apa adanya~?"**_

'_**Kau benar-benar seorang Dobe. **__**Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku sudah lama menginginkanmu? Kenapa semua malah jadi rumit begini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sampai aku jadi seperti ini, Dobe?'**_

.

_So many times I wished,_

_you'd be the one for me…_

_But never knew it'd get like this!_

_Girl, what did you do to me?_

_.  
_

"_**Ngomong-ngomong, Teme, apa kau tidak punya gadis yang kau sukai? **__**Ah, pasti ada salah satu di antara fansmu 'kan?"**_

'_**Hanya kau yang kupikirkan, Dobe, tak ada yang lain… Tak perduli apapun, kau selalu jadi nomor satu di hatiku.'**_

_._

_You're who I'm thinking of…_

_Girl, you ain't my runner up!_

_And no matter what,_

_you're always number one…_

_.  
_

"_**Oh ya, aku pasti punya penggemar rahasia 'kan? Rasanya aneh kalau tak ada seorangpun yang mengagumiku, hahaha…"**_

'_**Aku penggemarmu, aku mengagumimu, dan aku menginginkanmu, Dobe. Mungkin saja, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu… Kau gadis favoritku, Dobe kesayanganku…"**_

_.**  
**_

_My prized possession, one and only…_

_Adore you, girl I want you!_

_The one I can't live without,_

_that's you, that's you…_

_.  
_

_You're my special little lady…_

_The one that makes me crazy…_

_Of all the girls I've ever known,_

_it's you, it's you…_

_.  
_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl…_

_My favorite girl…_

_.  
_

Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan di tiap baitnya—rangkaian melodi dan lirik itu memang sangat tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya yang terpendam jauh di dalam hati. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi lagi, masih sambil mengingat perkataan Naruto dengan jelas.

"_**Gaara bilang, tipe perempuan kesukaannya itu yang jenius dan lemah lembut. Sudah susah-susah aku mengubah diriku jadi lemah lembut dan belajar giat, ternyata dia malah menyukai Sakura yang jelas-jelas fans nomor satumu, Teme."**_

'…_**Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, masa dia tidak ingat…? Sekarang dia malah mengoceh tentang laki-laki lain sepanjang waktu. Baka Dobe, andai saja kau tahu, aku menyukaimu apa adanya… **__**Bukan seperti Gaara.'**_

_._

_You're used to goin' out your way,_

_to impress this Mister Wrong… *****_

_But you can be yourself with me!_

_I'll take you as you are…_

_.  
_

_I know they said believe in love,_

_it's a dream that can't be real…_

_So girl let's write a fairytale,_

_and show 'em how we feel!_

_.  
_

_You're who I'm thinking of…_

_Girl, you ain't my runner up!_

_And no matter what,_

_you're always number one…_

_.  
_

_My prized possession, one and only…_

_Adore you, girl I want you!_

_The one I can't live without,_

_that's you, that's you…_

_.  
_

_You're my special little lady…_

_The one that makes me crazy…_

_Of all the girls I've ever known,_

_it's you, it's you…_

_.  
_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl…_

_My favorite girl…_

_.  
_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl…_

"_My favorite… __Dobe_…" Sasuke melantunkan bait terakhir yang seharusnya tak ada, mengakhiri nyanyian yang seolah mewakili perasaannya itu. Setelah memainkan rangkaian melodi indah tersebut, ia meletakkan gitar pemberian kakaknya di lantai. Memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, Sasuke pun mulai menikmati semilir angin yang membelainya lembut.

"Teme…? Apa itu kau…?" Tiba-tiba suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Sasuke memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia pun membuka mata dan menatap satu-satunya pintu menuju ke atap dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Hn? Kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengambil gitarnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kaki dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ano… Itu… Erm… Maaf, aku lupa kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa… Gomen!" seru Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Hn, tak apa, Dobe. Yang penting kau sudah ingat, dan aku harap kau jangan sampai lupa lagi."

"Benarkah, Teme? Yay! Gomenne, nanti sebagai gantinya aku traktir _ramen_ ya!"

"Hn, terserah kau."

"Oh ya, omong-omong, tadi kau sedang menyanyi 'kan? Lagu Justin Bieber? Aku mendengarkannya sejak awal, dan rasanya aku mendengarmu mengucapkan… '_my favorite Dobe_' di akhirnya… Itu… maksudnya apa…?"

Deg! Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa ia harus jujur tentang perasaannya sekarang juga? Sasuke pun mulai bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri—tetapi pertempuran batin itu hanya terjadi selama kurang lebih sedetik.

'_...Yah, sudahlah, memendam perasaan lama-lama itu juga tidak baik,'_ batin Sasuke, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan meletakkan gitar hadiah dari Itachi di sampingnya, kepalanya menunduk memandang lantai. Terang saja Naruto terkejut, tapi ia hanya bisa menatap pemuda di hadapannya bingung bercampur heran, sementara Sasuke sudah menengadahkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan kanan gadis manis itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, _I love you, since… we were in the kindergarten, maybe. And now… Would you be my girlfriend_, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata safir gadis di hadapannya. Kesiapan dan kemantapan hati terpancar dari bola mata hitam Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa malu dan salah tingkah.

"_I-I_…" Naruto menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"_Please_?" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan mungil Naruto, berharap perasaannya akan terbalas oleh gadis bermata cantik itu.

"_I-I… I do,_ Teme…" Naruto akhirnya menjawab—plus wajah memerah karena merasa malu setengah mati.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum, "_Thank you, my princess. This is the best birthday present I've ever get_," lalu mengecup punggung tangan Naruto—yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam membisu—ia tak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke selama ini menyukainya. Menyukai dirinya, seorang gadis urakan dan pembuat onar, yang sama sekali tidak cantik ataupun populer.

Sebenarnya, Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Hanya saja, tanpa sadar selama ini gadis itu berusaha mengungkiri perasaannya sendiri. Itu karena ia merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah yang begitu sempurna. Jadilah ia mengalihkan perasaannya pada Gaara—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak dicintainya.

Sayang sekali ternyata perasaan Naruto tak bisa dibohongi—ia mencintai Sasuke, sama seperti Sasuke mencintainya. Dan syukurlah, Tuhan menyatukan mereka berdua, tepat pada hari ini; hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-16. Ini memang hadiah terindah bagi Sasuke, hadiah terindah yang pernah didapatkannya dari siapapun.

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri sambil menggapai gitar pemberian kakaknya dengan satu tangan—tangan yang satu lagi masih menggenggam jemari Naruto erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke pun menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus yang sangat jarang terbentuk di sana. Naruto yang heran, menunjukkan tampang terkejut dan bingung.

"Teme, kau kenapa? Kerasukan?" tanya Naruto setengah bercanda sambil nyengir ke arah Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi _Dobe_-nya, membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, mungkin saja. Cahayamu akhirnya berhasil merasuki langit malamku, membuatnya cerah dan bersinar, seperti dirimu."

Naruto tersipu malu mendengar ucapan manis Sasuke. Rasa penasaran pun mulai menyusupi hatinya, tapi ia tak berani menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Bisa bahaya kalau Sasuke malah marah karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Ayo Teme, kita masuk kelas. Bel sudah hampir berbunyi, lho," ajak Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Sebelum pergi dari atap gedung ini, Sasuke mengalihkan mata kelamnya sejenak untuk menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan, dan bergumam kecil.

"_Thanks to you_, Baka Aniki. _Now I can get my favorite Dobe, and it's all because of your fault._"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Teme?"

"Hn, tidak ada. Ayo, kita kembali."

.

**~THE END~**

.

**Author's note:**

This fanfic is dedicated to:

+ **Uchiha Sasuke**, 23 Juli xxxx.

+ **-'Twins Hentai'-**, 23 Juli 1988, yang terdiri dari dua kakakku tersayang;

- _Teme Segera Pulang- a.k.a Sasu-nii a.k.a N****** I****_.

- _Nazriel Hyung Itu Nara- a.k.a Nara-nii a.k.a N****** I****_.

+ **Contest Sasuke's Birthday**, by Honeyf.

+ **All of the readers and reviewers**.

.

Nyaahh~ Gaje~! T^T

Hikusu, gomen kalo fanfic-nya abal banget gini... Saia masih kena WB ringan... T,T

Maaf ya buat Sasu-nii, Nara-nii, Kak Hanip, dan buat semua pembaca... Saia sudah berusaha... m(_._)m

Udah ah, capek saia ngomong gaje mulu. =="

.

*** Liriknya saia ganti, dari _'these Mister Wrongs'_ menjadi '_this Mister Wrong_', karena di sini ceritanya Naruto cuma mau menarik perhatian seorang laki-laki yaitu Gaara.**

.

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima... :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
